ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion (John Smith 10)
Story The Rustbucket is flying through space, heading for Galvan Prime II. Kevin: I still think you should’ve threatened Eggman to find a way to remove that lock he put on it. John: Like that would help. According to him, he had no clue how to remove it. Gwen: Meaning that Azmuth is the only one who could. Then, they spot a giant fleet of spaceships, resembling flying temples, approaching a planet. John: What is going on? Kevin: Looks like an invasion formation. And we’re all alone out here. Gwen: Are you saying that we shouldn’t do anything? Kevin: No. I’m suggesting that we call for help. John: You call for help. (Activates Omnitrix) I’m going to take these guys out. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Super John: Super John! (Super John then teleports out of the Rustbucket.) Super John appears near the fleet, then he twitches his head to the side. He appears on the other side of a ship, having gone through it and causes it to explode. Super John: Whoo hoo! My slightest movements launch me at the speed of sound! (The ships fire lasers at him, the ones hitting Super John not doing any harm.) Yawn. Why not do something big, like this. (John twitches his pinky, and another ship was destroyed by his light speed attack. He moves all five fingers on one hand, and he destroys five ships at once.) On the Rustbucket, Kevin and Gwen are watching. Kevin: He likes that new form too much. Gwen: I agree. He’s going to get himself in trouble with this form. Super John appears in front of the fleet, having spotted the flagship. Super John: Hello, alien invasion team. I am John Smith. Surrender and cease your invasion, and I’ll let you live. (The flagship fires a laser at him, not even scratching him.) Looks like you’ve chosen extermination. Super John dashes forward, but is stopped, unable to move. On the tip of the flagship is an alien with black skin, three red eyes, and no legs was floating in front of him. It was wearing worn robes, and has horns sticking out of each side of its head. The alien looks at Super John, confused. Alien: What are you? I’ve never seen a creature like you, and yet, (The alien grips his fist tight, seemingly squeezing Super John.) I have you in my grasp. Super John: I am the hero who’s going to kick your butt. (The alien moves his arm back and forth, Super John floating from side to side with it.) Alien: Interesting. I have the ability to control those with my DNA, so I control our entire race. Super John: Who are you? Alien: I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms. (Doom squeezes his hand tighter, and Super John screams in pain.) Super John: Ugh! Chaos Control! (Super John then teleports away.) Doom: Very interesting. Continue the invasion. Find and bring me that “hero”. End Scene Super John teleports down into a meadow, crashing down to the ground. Super John reverts, and John gets up. John: Ow. That was rough. Black Doom, huh? How did he control my super form like that? (John then stops, and inhales.) Wow. A mana rich atmosphere, even richer than Mobius. It feels as if I’m in Ledgerdomain or MÄR Heaven. I wonder what species of aliens live here. (As if on cue, a slim looking purple cat-like alien appears. The cat alien is wearing a purple coat and white pants. It has a red gem on its forehead.) A female cat? Cat Alien: Leave this place, now! The cat charges at John, kicking at John. John raises a mana shield, blocking the attack. Her body then catches on fire, the fire spreading over the mana shield, forcing John to jump back to dodge. The cat chases after him, her body on fire, and John slaps down the Omnitrix. Chaos Reign forms, and the cat rams through him, splattering his body. She turns, as Chaos Reign reforms. Chaos: So much mana here. I can use this. (Chaos Reign’s body absorbs the mana from the air, and he morphs into a large, round scorpion form, with a big scythe tail.) Chaos Reign stretches its tail to strike the cat, but she dodges easily, charging in. Chaos Reign causes several water tentacles to extend, and the cat dodges again with ease. Chaos Reign then fires a stream of water, hitting the cat and knocking it down, soaking it. Chaos Reign then eats the cat. Chaos Reign: Cool off in here for a minute. (Then, the cat starts to spin, and its body catches on fire. The spiraling energy breaks through Chaos Reign, causing his body to splatter everywhere. The cat lands, panting heavily. Chaos Reign reforms, and reverts.) John: Not bad. You’re pretty strong. Cat Alien: Who are you, and what are you doing here? John: I was traveling through space, and tried to stop an invasion fleet. I then crash landed down here. (Then, the Black Arms’ fleet appears in the air, and several grey humanoid lizards land on the ground, surrounding them. John and the cat stand back to back.) These are Black Arms? They look different than the leader. The Black Arms charge forward, and John fires mana blasts, forcing them back. The cat alien charges forward, body on fire, spiraling and knocking the Black Arms away. The Black Arms continue to swarm around them, surrounding them as far as the eye can see. John: Eradico! (John slams his hands together, releasing a powerful mana pulse wave. The pulse wave knocks out the Black Arms on the ground. Then, black skinned one eyed bats fly down, approaching them. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! (Royal NiGHTS extends his dream barrier, and flies over to the cat, grabbing her and putting her on his back. He flies into the air, the bat Black Arms chasing them, firing lasers from their eyes.) We need a distance attack. Shoot some fire at them! Cat Alien: I can’t! I only control the flames on my body. (The dream barrier envelop both of them.) Royal NiGHTS: In this barrier, you can do anything you want. Just think it, and you can do it. (Royal NiGHTS flies closer to the flagship.) Any time now! Cat Alien: Uh, right! (The cat focuses herself, and extends her arm, firing fireballs to keep the Black Arms away.) Wow! (Clears throat) Stay focused. The cat continues to shoot fireballs, and they land on the flagship. The cat jumps down, and Royal NiGHTS reverts. Cat Alien: Now what do we do? John: We move in, and destroy the ship. We destroy this one, the entire armada will fall. (John activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Shadow Lance: Shadow Lance? I wanted Sonic Boom. Shadow Lance dashes across the deck, the cat running right behind him. Black Arms aliens fire blasters at them, which they dodge with ease. The cat catches on fire, burning through the Black Arms, while Shadow Lance punches them away with chaos mana fists. They make their way to the bridge, and Shadow Lance prepares to fire Chaos Spear. However, he stops, being unable to move. Shadow Lance: No. I, can’t, move. Doom: So, this is why I can control you. (Shadow Lance spins and turns around, facing Doom.) This is the form of Shadow. He was created with using my DNA. And I control all of those with my DNA. Shadow Lance: You! (The cat runs forward, body on fire. However, Doom swings his arm, creating a shockwave that blows the cat away.) Doom: So, hero. For defiling the Black Arms, I sentence you to death. (Doom squeezes his fist, and Shadow Lance starts to choke. Then, Doom is hit by a white mana blast, releasing his grip on Shadow Lance. A silver furred hexahog lands in the bridge.) Hexahog: Ha! How’d you like that, creep? Blaze! (The hexahog runs over to her, and Shadow Lance goes over to them, reverting.) John: We have to leave, now! I can’t fight him! Andata! (A mana dome forms over them, and they teleport away.) Doom: So, he will not easily burn and bend to my will. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Blaze *Silver Hexahog Villains *Black Doom *Black Arms Aliens *Super John *Chaos Reign *Royal NiGHTS *Shadow Lance (accidental transformation; selected alien was Sonic Boom) Trivia *It's revealed in this episode that Shadow Lance is of the Black Arms species, as Shadow was created by using Black Arms DNA. **Due to this DNA, Black Doom has control over John, making Doom a foe that John cannot fight. *John has left Mobius. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Black Arms Arc